unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch
|Ability Name 2 = Explosion |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is an unnamed character of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is the automaton of Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member. Etymology Name was derived from the word, , a person who professes or is supposed to practice and believe in magic or sorcery, which comes from the word, wicce, meaning "female witch". It is not the true name of Witch. Appearance Witch has a witch-like form. She has a silver witch hat, with pink details at its crown and at its brim and a horizontal gold line between its crown and its brim, a pinkish white face that has a vertical pink line at each side of her cheeks, a pinkish white neck that has a gold detail at each of its side and a white scarf wrapped around it, circular pink shoulders, with gold outlined silver details and gold bands extending into pink lined white bell sleeves, a gold band on each of her wrists, a silver breast plate, with pink details, a black circular joint below her chest and above her hips, and a layered skirt that is composed of a white tassets, with pink details, a white upper skirt, with an opening at its centre revealing a pink lower skirt. In the manga, Witch has a young female human-like form. She wears a hooded cape over a bell sleeved medieval tunic dress, with a trimmed vertical slit at its centre. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, after the Ten Benchwarmers heard of the rumour of Charlotte being challenged by Raishin into a battle, they immediately made their way to the scene, and after, hid amongst the crowd of students as Charlotte and Raishin were having a teasing exchange. Charlotte became irritated with Raishin and instructed Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form when the Ten Benchwarmers began their move whilst being hidden. Morning Star Wielder, Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, Sextupedal Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students, and as he talked to Raishin, White Robed Automaton then revived Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Sextupedal Beast. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armoured Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armoured Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Witch's Magic Circuit Witch's Magic Circuit: allows Witch to produce and release fire that can be turned into a shot or a blast. * : In the light novel and in the manga, Witch can fire a fireball at her target, engulfing it with a huge blast of fire that can burn it. * Explosion: In the anime, Witch can release a blast from below her target, causing an explosion that can create a crater on the ground. Relationships References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Automatons Category:Unnamed Characters